


Dance Instructor

by thisislegit



Series: Rough Waters [10]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, Funny, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3216989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisislegit/pseuds/thisislegit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanji sees someone he never wanted to see again and reacts appropriately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Instructor

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want to have a paragraph of tags for a drabble so the story features all the characters mentioned.

Luffy stood in front of the doors to his father’s house with his hands on his hips in the company of Nami, Vivi, Zoro, and Sanji. “Okay! So, my dad has this really important guest over, and apparently they used to be really old friends, like high school old, which means ancient. Therefore, while we’re here we have to be polite.”

Nami pinched his cheek. “Why are you telling us this when you’re the loudest one here.”

“I am not.”

Zoro crossed his arms. “Yeah, you are.”

“Zoro, you’re supposed to be on my side!”

“Let’s just head in, and take care of things, yeah?” Vivi gestured towards the doors.

“Ah, Vivi, always the voice of reason.” Sanji swooned.

Zoro rolled his eyes and scoffed earning him a glare from the blonde. Luffy managed to get Nami’s hands away from his face and ushered them all inside.

The mansion was immaculate and the sunlight from the windows bounced off every surface in the room. Walking over the clean floors towards the kitchen, the sound of conversation and laughter echoed from that direction. Probably the guest, the group thought as they got closer to the sitting area. At the bar of the open kitchen stood Luffy’s father, Dragon, and sitting in one of the barstools with her back turned was a very curvy woman with a brightly colored afro.

Dragon looked up and nodded. “Here to get the rest of your boxes?”

Luffy saluted. “Yeah, has Ace come by yet?”

“He came by earlier. You’re an adult, say your greetings properly.”

The woman turned around in her stool, and Nami screamed. Sanji had to stop himself from clutching his chest.

“Ivankov! I didn’t know you were back in town.” Nami was bouncing on the balls of her feet.

“Nami, my sweetie pie, it’s been a while, and is that candy boy I see behind you?” Ivankov twirled a stray curl of hair.

Zoro snorted and looked at Sanji. “Candy boy?”

Sanji had a wide smile on his face. “Yes, it’s been a while. Ah, Zoro, could I have the keys? I just remembered something I left in the car.”

“Sure, candy boy.” Zoro handed him the keys.

They watched Sanji walk out, and Nami was back to talking to Ivankov. Zoro turned to Luffy after saying his hello’s to his father. Vivi was pulled into the conversation with Nami talking about their history. Ivankov was apparently Sanji and Nami’s old dance instructor. She taught those two everything they knew from 12 to 18. The moment was cut short when they heard tires screeching outside.

Vivi stood up straighter in her seat. “What was that?”

It took Zoro all of two seconds before he was pulling out his phone and dialing Sanji’s number.

The phone rang twice, and the cook answered. “Hello?”

“Sanji, did you just leave?”

“Yeah, hey, I remembered that the thing I forgot is back at our house. Somewhere in the house. I’m not entirely sure now that I think about it, but it’s gonna take me a while to find it, and I’m sure Luffy doesn’t have that many boxes.”

“Sanji.”

“But hey, you can hitch a ride back with Vivi and Nami. It’s no problem.”

“Sanji!”

“Okay, I’ll see you tonight. I love you, bye.”

There was a click and the dial tone buzzed. Zoro stared at his phone and slowly looked back at Ivankov who had a smug smile on her face.

Ivankov covered her mouth with a gloved hand. “Oh dear, seems like he’s still afraid of me.”

**Author's Note:**

> should i do a sequel thats actually long for this? who knows


End file.
